The Elementals
by Snappy The Turtle
Summary: Mother Nature has chosen three boys to become her heirs Of the Elements.A black messy haired boy mistreated by the only family he had left. A blonde boy forced to hide his emotions behind a mask of fake arrogance. A mousy brown haired boy forced to live up to his fathers reputation, but constantly being told he is a failure. All caused by the old man named Dumbledore.


Mother Nature frowned as she watched the old man's schemes unfold before her, this man had managed to single handedly ruin several several lives all with the swish of his undeserved wand and whispered words of spite. This must change. No longer would Albus Dumbledore ruin the lives of her heirs. Her soon to be Elemental Guardians, she was just waiting for the right time. She sighed and switched her attention to her soon to be children.

A black messy haired boy mistreated by the only family he had left. A blonde boy forced to hide his emotions behind a mask of fake arrogance. A mousy brown haired boy forced to live up to his fathers reputation, but constantly being told he is a failure. All caused by the old man with too many people wrapped around his little finger.

"BOY! Get your arse down here and make us breakfast you ungreatfull little freak" Aunt Petunia shreiked up the stairs. The screaming attaked Harry's ear drums, he winced and turned over on his battered and worn camp bed which gave a loud squeak of protest. With a groan of annoyance Harry heaved himself into action and began to get dressed for the first time in days. Sirius was gone. The only other person he considered a father is dead, and it was all his fault. He stared at his reflection in the Dursley's bathroom mirror. He looked as bad as he felt. His eyes were bloodshot,red and puffy from the amount of tears that had been shed. They were surrounded by dark purple rings which stood out against his deathly pale skin. Greasy black hair hung limply over the damned scar, which Harry hated with a , Harry washed his face and teeth before rushed down to make his so called family breakfast.

"Draco dear, we're heading out to town in twenty minutes make sure you look presentable, do not dissapoint me." The cold clipped tones of Narcissa Malfoy broke the silence of the dining room. "Yes Mother" Draco replied, hoping she didn't catch the slight quiver to his voice. He rose slowly, leaving his plate for the house-elves and heading towards his hands shook as he began to button up his black silk shirt. Today was the day. The day Draco Malfoy was going to be forced to join the ranks of the DeathEaters and grovel at Tom Marvolo Riddles feet. Draco wasn't stupid he had found out who the Dark Lord really was and refused to follow such a hypocrite of a man. But all is not black and white, good and bad, our leader of the light, Headmaster Dumbledore, doesn't seem so light after all. So who was Draco to turn to his parents where known DeathEaters and would surely kill him for his , the head of the light side was responsible for both entire wars. Dressed in what his mother deemed as presentable Draco left the mansion, side by side with Narcissa, mask in place.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, GET OUT OF THE FLOWERBEDS! ". Neville sighed to himself as he attempted to rid himself of the soil that had clung to his clothes and hands. His grandmother then preceded to march over to him her vulture hat was nearly falling off from the fast pase she had set. " How are you supposed to be like you father if you keep prancing about like a fairy watering the flowers!" Madame Longbottom began the long tirade of how he was a failure and would never become a hero like his parents and that he should be proud of them and want to live up to their names. Neville should be used to these words by now he had heard them since before he could remember. But they still hurt, each word a dagger, tearing out his soul, his happiness, his heart. "I'm sorry Grandmother, it will not happen again, I promise" I whisper my rehearsed apology to her retreating form. Neville couldn't help it, herbology was the only thing he was good at. The plants made him feel safe, his last hope in proving to his family that he could do something.


End file.
